Reunion of Memories
by Starlight-x
Summary: Just a short fic I wrote one day about Duo. What if Sister Helen hadn't been killed in the Maxwell church massacre. R&R!


A/N: I wrote this story a while ago and forgot about it. While I was going through some of my disks I found it again and decided I might as well post it. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!  
Reunion of Memories  
  
By Starlight  
  
It had become a custom for him. A seemingly meaningless ritual to others. They assumed he should have forgotten; but the pain was still there. The impressionable years of his childhood had been filled with these people; how could he simply forget them?  
  
Hilde understood though he never spoke about it. When he would walk out the door, not saying a word she let him go. She would be ready with a hug and down to earth comment when he came back emotionally exhausted.  
  
Today was another one of those times. He'd felt expressively drawn to visit the burned out shell of the Maxwell church. His mind wandered. He saw the young nun, Sister Helen, who had been the closest thing to a mother for him. She had been so bubbly and lighthearted, laughing at his escapades, lightly scolding him at times. Then there had been Father Maxwell with his graying hair and laughing eyes.  
  
As Duo neared the remains of the church he also remembered that day. It had been awful. Again he saw his first mentor lying in a pool of his own blood, riddled with bullets. And Sister Helen, dear sweet Sister Helen, her garments ripped and body beaten had tried to shield him from what no child should ever see. He remembered her face in vivid detail. Her blue eyes clouded with pain, a cut pouring blood across her face..  
  
The church had been left as a memorial after everything else had been cleaned up from the war on L2. Duo felt his heart constrict painfully at the memories that still flooded him every time he looked on the blackened timbers and broken glass or scarred pews.  
  
He came across the spot where he had seen Father Maxwell and then looked over to where Sister Helen had been. Slowly he knelt down and his body heaved with a dry sob. Oh Father, Sister Helen, I miss you both, you meant so much to me even though I never said anything. You were my family... Because of you I fought.  
  
Duo was unaware of the tears falling like crystal raindrops down his cheeks to splash on the dirty floor.  
  
***  
  
The woman hobbled forward on a pair of crutches and then stopped for a breath, remembering. She hadn't been here for years. So many years... So many memories... So much healing needed... Pain gripped her heart as her mind reconstructed sparkling violet eyes, and a bright smile. What happened to him? Did he survive the war? Is he bitter and resentful? He's lost so much.  
  
She always had questions. Never any answers. Sighing she swung her body forward to where the door of the church had originally been. Tears filled the blue eyes and slowly made tracks down slightly sunken cheeks.  
  
She closed her eyes to the pain and forced herself forward. The Mother Superior hadn't thought it wise, but she had had to come. And she needed to be alone. Thankfully the abbess had understood that.  
  
As she entered the remains of the Maxwell church she was arrested by the sound of muffled crying. Glancing about her eyes fell on a man kneeling on the dirty floor, broad shoulders shaking in agony. Sympathy filled her and she started to turn around to leave. Then her mind registered the long brown braid that trailed down his back, nearly touching the ground.  
  
Involuntarily she gasped and moved forward, crutches banging on the ground. Could it be?  
  
***  
  
Duo was startled in the midst of his grieving by a slight sound behind him. Whipping around he was confronted by an older woman in a nun's outfit on crutches. Embarrassed to be caught like that, he defiantly swiped the tears from his face and glared unknowingly at her.  
  
***  
  
The woman caught her breath. That look. he'd given her the exact same look before when she'd caught him crying. Even as a child he'd never liked others to see him cry. And the eyes, they were the same.  
  
Cautiously she asked. "Duo? Duo Maxwell?"  
  
***  
  
Shock coursed through Duo's body as he heard the woman utter his name. The voice, he knew it. He stared piercingly at the face and suddenly he was sure.  
  
"Sister Helen!" He was on his feet running toward her as she swung smoothly toward him. Neither had far to go.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, allowing the crutches to fall to the ground with a bang. He clung to her, feeling like a child again.  
  
After a moment she looked up at him. "You've grown so tall."  
  
A grin spread over his face as he looked at her then got down on his knees. "That better?"  
  
"Oh Duo," Sister Helen laughed. The sound revived a world of memories tucked in his heart. Gazing steadily into her face he was able to see the lines of age etched there. A white scar also made its way down her forehead. The hair tucked under her nun's cap was streaked with gray. But she was real. He grasped her hand tightly.  
  
While he studied her Sister Helen had also been doing her own perusal. She saw at once that the war had cut scars on the child she had once known making a man of him. The face was youthful, but the eyes were the eyes of an older man. Full of pain, fear, loneliness.  
  
"My little Samson, you've grown much."  
  
Duo swallowed at the once familiar name. Sister Helen used to read him Bible stories. His favorite had been about Samson, the legendary strong man with long hair. He demanded it so often that Sister Helen began to call him 'little Samson'.  
  
Not knowing what to say he stood and retrieved her crutches for her. Finally the question swirling in the back of his mind came to the fore. "I thought you were dead, what happened?"  
  
Sister Helen shifted her crutches and slowly made her way toward the front of the church where the alter had been originally. Duo followed her. She knelt and offered a silent prayer before turning to back to Duo.  
  
"It's hard to explain." She began slowly. "I was in a coma for over a year. Some people from the parish came by after the destruction and took me to the hospital. After waking from the coma the doctor says I suffered amnesia caused by the trauma of my situation. I didn't remember anything for several months. Gradually my memory returned and I learned Father Maxwell was dead. I was moved to a convent on another colony and recovered there. I tried to find you, but there was no trace of what had happened to you. Eventually I had to conclude that you were dead though I never truly believed it. I wasn't able to come back until now." Sister Helen reached out and cupped Duo's cheek much as she had done when he was a child. "I thank God that I found you at last." Tears spilled down her face.  
  
Duo saw the question in her eyes and proceeded to fill her in on the past few years in his life. "You see," He concluded. "It was because of your and Father Maxwell's deaths that I fought. I didn't want anyone else to lose as much as I did."  
  
Then Duo changed his tone. "Can you come home with me? I really would like for you to meet Hilde."  
  
"I'd love too." Sister Helen responded. "I just took a bus and then walked. I have a hotel room booked on the colony."  
  
Carefully Duo escorted Sister Helen out to where he'd parked his vehicle.  
  
***  
  
Hilde looked at the clock and sighed. It had been an hour since Duo had left. She hoped he would get home soon; she was really worried about him. She respected his need for privacy concerning his past, but that didn't stop her from wondering.  
  
The sound of a car pulling up the drive released the tension forming inside. She padded over to the window, pulling the lacy curtain aside just enough to see the station wagon come to a halt in front of the garage. She noticed a figure in the passenger's seat and cocked an eyebrow. Shrugging she dropped the curtain and turned back to the stove. Duo had a penchant for finding things she silently termed 'strays'. She was getting used to dishing out meals like a soup kitchen on occasion. She assumed this was another one of his finds.  
  
She checked the casserole in the oven and stirred the green beans. She was in the middle of laying out another place setting at their small kitchen table when the kitchen door opened.  
  
Duo entered first holding the door wide for the visitor to enter. Hilde moved forward ready to welcome whoever it would be. To her surprise a nun on crutches came hobbling in. The woman's black and white outfit caused Hilde slight consternation with her own attire that consisted of a pair of cut offs and a baggy short sleeve shirt. She was also barefoot.  
  
"Hilde, I want you to meet Sister Helen, she took care of me when I was younger." Duo began to make introductions, shutting the door. "Sister Helen, this is my wife Hilde."  
  
Hilde blushed slightly at the obvious pride in Duo's tone. Sensing the older woman was quite important to her husband she stepped forward and gave her a gentle hug. Stepping back she could see that the nun had been a very pretty young woman. She still retained some of her beauty, though most had been replaced by a gentle dignity.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Hilde." Sister Helen said, eyes sparkling.  
  
Duo noted gratefully the three table settings. "Come sit down," He invited, pulling a chair for Sister Helen while Hilde opened the oven door.  
  
Duo then came up behind Hilde who had just closed the oven and was holding the steaming casserole. Playfully he tugged her ponytail and then planted a kiss on her neck. Hilde blushed again and glanced toward her guest, but the nun was looking discreetly the other direction.  
  
Regaining her composure Hilde put the casserole dish on the hot pad on the table. Duo soon followed with the green beans, then he pulled her chair out as well before seating himself.  
  
He looked at the two most important women in his life and felt a lump form in his throat. Hastily he bowed his head as he felt his eyes begin to tear up. He prayed the prayer that Sister Helen had always prayed before they ate when he was young. It was the same prayer he always prayed over his meals after that as a link to the only peaceful moment of his life. Now it was more, it was the verbal declaration of the thanks ringing in his heart.  
  
Murmured amen's came from both women and Hilde began to dish out the casserole. Sister Helen and Duo chatted back and forth, reminiscing. Hilde listened quietly, learning things she never knew about her husband before and they both were very close.  
  
She began to comprehend how much hurt Duo had hid under his mask of joviality and why he'd yelled at her after the Libra incident. How she loved him!  
  
Sister Helen glanced at Hilde. She could see the love reflecting in the young woman's eyes and smiled. She had begun to shape Duo's life and heart, but this young woman had had the formidable task of piecing it back together.  
  
"Will you be coming back to L2 to live?" Duo questioned.  
  
Sister Helen heard the eagerness in his voice and reached for his hand. "Maybe someday. Right now I work in an orphanage run by the church. There are many other Duo's that need me. You'll be all right, and we will visit."  
  
Duo understood her answer as he felt Hilde's slender hand squeeze his well muscled upper arm. He knew she was right and a smile spread over his face. "You're right Sister Helen, today was your last day of work on me." He answered softly. 


End file.
